


Howrsian Poems

by agent_ontario



Series: The Total of My Fics [13]
Category: Equideow | Howrse (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 13:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15097244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agent_ontario/pseuds/agent_ontario
Summary: A collection of poems about various horses on Howrse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Three of the horses mentioned in here are mine; two belong to a dear friend.

A rise, a fall  
A breath,  
The whisper of a star

Black and yellow  
Background ever changing  
Red among sand

When lightning falls  
Where does it land?

Those who have been  
Sent from above  
Where do they go?

Remember Reach  
Remember Noble Team  
'Cos hey!  
Call me Six


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This time, I own all the horses mentioned in here.

When all hope is forgotten  
Where do you turn to?  
Who will be your salvation?

Mint Eye's son  
Running  
Amid a dark, foggy city  
White butterflies  
Flitting about

A river flows by  
A mare  
Adorned with tiny jewels  
Turns back to face  
What she has left behind

A heart of gold  
But a coat of black  
So sweet, so dark  
Beautiful

His name means "brave first"  
He stands tall and proud  
Surrounded by standing stones  
Many-blooded son  
Of the rose


End file.
